First book, Claire's POV
by Nickit
Summary: I am holding a copy of the first book so that I get all the events right so it'll probably b half decent lol i have so little faith in myself jkjk it'll be pretty good, read&review, hope you like it!
1. Leaving and Meeting the Blocks

**Hello everyone! I'm starting this on my birthday for good luck. Please read and review, CRITICISM IS WELCOME BUT I HAVE ENOUGH BITCHING AT ME IN REALITY SO JUST DON'T!**

**Nickit**

Kissimee, Orlando

2:30Pm

August 24th

"I can't believe you're leaving in just seven days!" wailed Sari. "And this is seventh grade! We need our best friend or else we'll be so sad and we'll fail everything which wouldn't be good and would suck because it's really important to have good grades and we can't if we miss you!"

"It's okay, Sari!" Claire tried to reassure her. "I'll message you every day and--"

"Oh, by the way, Claire, we bought you a camera so you can take pictures of Eastchester and your new friends!" Sarah said.

"Oh my gosh, thanks guys!"

"We'll miss you so much!" all three of her friends, Mandy, Sari, and Sarah chanted as her parents pulled her away to continue packing.

Westjet plane

10:00am

September 1st

"We are arriving in Westchester Central Airport." a voice said over the speakers. "Please remain in your seat during landing and taxi."

Claire fidgeted, excited to meet this girl Massie her parents had told her about. From what she had heard, they would get along perfectly.

Block estate

Noon

September 1st

As William and Kendra Block hugged Claire, she tried to look around them for Massie. She gasped when Massie came down the stairs towards the dining room. She was dressed from head to toe in expensive designer clothes and was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen, let alone met.

"Hi Massie," Claire said. "I'm the only normal one in my family."

Massie ignored her and turned around to see Todd sticking his fingers in Massie's pug's ears, pulling him off and yelling "That's my dog, not a baseball glove."

Massie wouldn't speak to her all through brunch. Instead she pulled out a cell phone and started to text her friends, something about eyebrow waxing. Claire studied her food, before being told to go see Massie's bedroom.

Massie's bedroom

1:25 PM

September 1st

Claire had never seen a room without any color, let alone with a life-size mannequin and a wall full of trophies for riding. She looked out the window to see two tennis courts, a swimming pool, and a small stone house.

"I can't believe your arms are tiny enough to fit those bracelets you made in kindergarten," Massie said. "You're so lucky."

"I didn't make these in kindergarten. My best friends made these. They also gave me this camera to take pictures of my new friends." Claire said as she pulled out the camera and snapped a picture of Massie. It came out blurry. Claire suspected she knew why, but she wanted to be friends with Massie so she didn't say anything. Instead, she went to look at Massie's pictures and her horse riding trophies.


	2. OCD

**Hey, since the second scene is in the limo and that's in her POV in the book, I changed it a bit and read a bit more into her emotions.** Thankies, Nickit

The guesthouse

3:10 PM

September 1st

Claire sat down by her computer, the first thing she had unpacked, and signed on to her IM.

**sariluvsu: hey Claire!**

**clairebear: hi!**

**sariluvsu: sup?**

**sariluvsu: what's massie lyk?**

**clairebear: snobby**

**sariluvsu: that sux**

**clairebear: I know**

**sariluvsu: adding s&m**

** and MANDYKINS have been added to the conversation.**

**sariluvsu: hey guys!**

**: Heyyyy**

**clairebear: hey ******

**mandykins: hi ******

**: sup?**

**mandykins: nm, u guys?**

**clairebear: massie=snob**

**: ******

**mandykins: she cant b 2 bad**

**sariluvsu: prob can**

**clairebear: she can**

**: u sure?**

**clairebear: yup**

**clairebear: bye gotta pack**

**: ******

**mandykins: byeeee**

**sariluvsu: tata**

**: bye**

**clairebear: BYE!**

**Clairebear has signed off.**

The Range Rover

8:00 AM

September 2nd

The Range Rover looked like a limo. She saw a mini-fridge, a cube TV hanging from the roof, and speakers in every corner. She took pictures of everything.

As girl after girl came in, she felt even less important. Starting with Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia. Alicia was even prettier than Massie. Claire was shocked.

To fill in the empty silence, she offered them her gummies. That, she realized, was a mistake, as soon as she saw the repulsed look on their faces. She spent the rest of the ride feeling happy they weren't talking to her, as she would just embarrass herself more.

Octavian Country Day

11:25 AM

September 2nd

Claire watched as a girl who had obviously stolen her dog's shirt ran up to Massie and as Massie's face slowly changed into a look of horror and told the girl loudly "Obviously if I had a new BFF she'd be here." and whispered something to her friends as the girl left and the look of horror left her face.

Suddenly she punched Kristen and made her pour her latte all over herself. Claire ran up to Kristen as she pulled a new shirt out of her bag to ask if she was all right. That was obviously a mistake, Claire realized as Kristen glared at her and twisted around her to get to her next class. Claire stood there as the other girls left and Massie pulled her phone out to text someone. Once she had closed her phone, Massie looked up at Claire and grinned wickedly. Without another word, Massie turned and walked to her English class.


	3. More OCD!

**Heyy,**

**Just aced minischool tests! Wassup? As always, READ&REVIEW!**

**Nickit**

Octavian Country Day

11:40 AM

September 2nd

Claire felt nervous walking into her art class with Vincent, and it got worse when she saw Alicia sitting in the back of the room throwing bullets at her with her eyes. If looks could kill, Claire would be on her way to the morgue.

Vincent pointed at Claire, then at the empty seat behind Alicia. Claire hurried anxiously over, ignoring Alicia's finger pointing towards a stool in front of Vincent. Art class passed by slowly, Claire feeling the pressure of Alicia's glare. Suddenly Alicia pulled out her cell, looking away from Claire and sending someone a text.

In the front of the class, Kristen, who had been late for class, stifled a giggle. Claire suddenly felt self-conscious, feeling that the joke was on her. It was indeed, as at the end of the class all the girls turned to look at her and laughed as she passed. Vincent looked nervous as he told Claire to go see the nurse immediately.

Kristen told her the directions. Claire, feeling like she had underestimated Kristen and she was actually nice, followed them…until she walked into a darkroom. Muttering angrily, she walked fast, feet stomping the ground hard, until she reached the real nurse's office.

**Kay I'm skipping the part about the office I dunno y I just feel like it.**

OCD café

12:30 PM

September 2nd

As Claire pushed her tray along the silver rails, she watched Massie and the other girls whispering until Dylan looked around and glared at her. She switched her gaze over to the other girls, deciding who to sit with. She picked three girls wearing black graphic t-shirts and laughing their heads off. It might not be the best decision but at least she'd have fun.

"Hey!" she said, staring at their arms, which were covered in tattoos. "What are you laughing about?"

Two of the girls looked at their friend, who had jet black hair in wacky braids and bright green eyes. She nodded.

"We were doing our art teacher, Vincent's expressions" piped up the girl in the I CARBS t-shirt.

"Wanna try one?" asked the other girl wearing hair mascara and a t-shirt that said FCUK in big letters.

"How about lost?" suggested the girl Claire guessed was the leader.

Claire stuck her fingers in her mouth and frowned exaggeratedly while widening her eyes as far as possible and sliding her eyes to the right.

The flash went off and they exploded. They spent the rest of lunch talking about their favorite things and acting out more expressions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I KNOW EVERYONE HATES AUTHOR'S NOTES. I just wanted to explain why I've been Missing In Armani (lmao) for the last two weeks.**

**My computer has been absolutely DEADIFIED!**

**I am so sorry to everyone but there is zero I could do about it. So I'm starting on Claire's newest chapter, then to Alicia, etc etc.**

**Tata,**

**Nickit!**


	5. Yes i'm still writing :P

**Hello everyone,**

**I know I took AGES but my computer was completely DEADIFIED, as I may have mentioned.**

**Really sorry, and here is your newest chapter.**

**PS. I'm going to figure out the whole Claire=Clairebear thing, DON'T WORRY!**

**PPS. If you're wondering what I mean by Claire=Clairebear thing, read WTM. **

**PPPS. All my stories may end up in a way AU, cuz of WTM, but I hope that's okay.**

**PPPPS. Sorry I made you wait longer, I've been working on my fictionpress story and I forgot and I'm sosososo sorry!!!!!!**

OCD courtyard

3:10 PM

September 4th

Claire pulled out her Sidekick that she had salvaged when her parents had lost all their stocks and become average. Nobody knew about her cell. She liked the average role, but still, she kept her cell phone. Also because she had been connected to Dylan and Kristen's texts. Alicia and Dylan were united against Massie, so her easiest way "in" was through Alicia…possibly. Dylan was still a bit against her.

Where were they? Oh right, the "PC" were heading to Briarwood. She walked confidently towards her brother's school.

When she arrived, Claire noticed four heads popping up from behind a wall. She followed their gaze to a tall, gorgeous ninth grader with wavy yet slightly ruffled dark blond hair. The girls screamed, and started laughing at something. Claire longed to be laughing with them, and forgot all about the guy.

OCD

9:20 AM

September 5th

Claire watched Alicia and Kristen once again, Alicia bitching about Massie and Kristen standing awkwardly. Once again, Claire longed to be friends with those girls. Though they were bitching about each other at that moment, Claire ignored that. She wanted the way they had everything and got everything. She wanted the way they made everyone feel worse about themselves just by walking by in their glorious clothes, and finally Claire wanted that feeling that she was above someone and they wanted to be her.

Because everyone wanted to be the Clique. Especially Claire.


End file.
